regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Luly22
Hola, mi nombre es Luly22 (más conocida como Luly o como Usuaria de Wikia cuando me olvido de mi contraseña). Soy una gran fan de las tres más grandes series de CN (USM, HDA, EIMDG) y como bonus, fan de MLP Y SU. Creo que esta es una gran serie (¿sino por que estaría en la wikia, no crees?) y me encanta repetir las frases que dicen en USM (una debilidad :P) por ejemplo... *¡Ohhhh! *Chido *¡Cállate! *Hmm, Hmmm Soy muy tímida pero me conoces y ¡BUM! Desearás no haberme conocido... Broma, por favor pideme en mi muro de mensajes, no quiero se Forever Alone :((( So floja como Rigby, tímida como Eileen, algo drástica si me enojo como CJ y responsablemente irresponsable como Mordecai. Personajes Favpritos: * Eileen Roberts (zuper cauai) * Rigbone (flojo (je je como yo) * Mordecai (¡Si quie si!) * Benson * CJ (:P) * Margarita * Don * Thomas (I miss you, Nicolai) * Fantasmano (o Fantasmín, como sea) * Patitos Huerfanitos Episodios * Salida 9B * Fisgón * Golpes Mortales * Si, Cielo, Sí * Pasando por Margarita * Acampar Puede ser Genial * Esquiva Esto * El Diario * Cuentos de Terror del Paque 1, 2, 3 y 4 * Extrahuevordinario Mis Parejas Favoritas Bueno... Me gusta Bendrey (lástima se acabó D:) Rigleen (No tengo que explicar porque digo... Simplemente NO tengo) y entre Morderita y Cloudicai (yo le digo hací al Mordane) eligo Cloudicai. ¿Porque? Bueno, la serie la empezé a ver luego de ver el episodio "Esquiva Esto"... Luego de ese venía en CN "Baño Portatil" y como yo siempre veo Cartoon dije "¿Que no era que Mordo era novio de CJ?" así que decidí ver los episodios para entender y entendí como eran las cosas cronólogicamente... además, vi otras cosas de esa pareja y me quede especial y decidí en ese momento (digo... el momento en que vi cada epi) "Yo prometo ser Cloudicay a menos que Margarita vuelva y muestre que es optra vez la pareja de Mordecai pero luego..."... Ok... hay mucho más juramento pero "''Meh ''". Por eso Cloudicai es mi pareja especial. Mis Amigos Ok, aquí están las personas que son mis amigas en la Wikia. *Cariazulita * * * Firmas Zone Pon tu firma aquí... espero que las pongas :))) * * * * * * * * Fan Buttons Wikias que edito * Hora de Aventura Wikia * El Increíble Mundo de Gumball * Wikia Finn X PC Forever Fan Fics * Wikia Flaminn Fan-Ficcs * Wikia Adventure Time Fannon Galería Rigby & Eileen.png The club cant even handle eileen right now by kol98-d77rr1i.png 640px-S5E37.176 Rigby and Eileen Staring at Each Other.png 640px-Hey eileen by nyancatkai-d5ru6hi.png Margarita y eileen 1.jpg 168px-Eileen 3..jpg Regular-show-the-longest-weekend-starla-eileen-and-margaret-640px.jpg Mordecai y Margarita; Arte.png CJ TRAJE.png Cj 2.jpg Cj - -.jpg Mordecai y CJ - Beso 5x39.png Regular-show picture rigby 2 1280x1024.jpg Rigby, Mordecai, Papaleta-Mareados.png Mordecai-Mordecai y los Rigby's.png Padre de Mordecai (William); Madre de Mordecai y CJ riendose.png Regular Show- Mordecai and Rigby in 8-bit land.jpg Un show mas Mordecai y Rigby con anteojos de sol.jpg